


How We Came To Be.

by Rubeh



Category: Elsword
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubeh/pseuds/Rubeh
Summary: Sometimes you have to fall before you fly...





	1. Chapter 1

_     I hate the first day of school.  _ Even if it's the fourth year of college, and if I’m the new kid, I'm not a social person. If anything I’d rather take online classes, but it's not that reliable, as to what my parents said. I'm lucky enough to have one friend go there, at least I know somebody.

    Raven calls me down from the kitchen, cooking up eggs with bacon bits in it, I trot down the stairs lazily and he looks at me for a moment before laughing a bit which turned into a full blown snort. 

    “Dude wdh,” I take a look at the mirror to show my hair in a complete mess and eye bags under my eyes “no wonder you were laughing your ass off, I look dead right now.” 

    “Grab a brush and fix yourself up, take a shower if you must sis.” He wipes a single tear from his eye. 

   “What time is it anyway,” I glance at the clock, “7:30, class starts in an hour and thirty, might as well take forever in the shower and contemplate about life.” I walk back upstairs like a zombie into the bathroom to soak in the tub for the next few minutes. 

    The water is cold but relaxing, I pull out my phone from the side and text Raven for a bit. 

**[BirdBoi]**

**Me: sUP**

 

**BirdBoi: aren’t you supposed to be in the shower?**

 

**Me: yeah I'm in the tub, why?**

 

**BirdBoi: who tf uses their phone in the bath?**

 

**Me: me of course, durH. I mean I have a fully functional waterproof case so no problemo amigo.**

 

**BirdBoi: don't say that ever again.**

 

**Me: LOL**

 

**BirdBoi: hurry and finish up, it's almost 8, you don't wanna leave your food on the table uneaten.**

 

**Me: sure sure, after rethinking my life choices. C;**

 

**BirdBoi: you mean watching 100+ Bangtan Bombs?**

 

**Me: yes. now leave me to fangirl in the bathroom I'll be down in 10.**

 

**BirdBoi: .**

 

**BirdBoi: o k**

 

    I shut off my phone, placing it to the side, I sink down in the tub for a good five minutes.

Slowly climbing out of the cold water, I wrap a towel around my body and get myself ready for the first day of prison, depends if it'll be fun or not, most likely not. 

    I mean it was my choice, half of it that is, other half was the inner me saying no. I check my backpack seeing if I had forgotten anything besides clothes. 

   Slipping on my clothes I walk towards the dining room where Raven had prepared breakfast, simple pancakes topped with soft butter and maple syrup. My phone buzzes from my pocket revealing a notification showing that someone had sent me a message, a random number. Curious, I open the message and all there is, is by far the weirdest picture I’ve ever seen. I choke on my pancake a bit and shove my phone in Raven’s face.   
“dUDE, YOu’rE thE moST LikElY persON TO SenD mE ThIS WiTH A raNDom NUMber”

Raven laughs out loud at my half full cheeks with pancakes and nods while holding his stomach, “yeah, you remember that?” 

“yES.” 

He snorts. 

“SHuT UP.” I swallow my pancakes. 

“Clean up you squirrel.”   
I wipe my face clean from the excess maple syrup that I got on after shouting at the bird. I finish off my plate of food and grab my backpack, ready to leave one hour early from this house. I take a strawberry from Raven’s bowl of fruit and head off while checking the time, 8:25.   
“See ya, you prick.” I wave my hand as I leave the house. 

“See you after your first day midget.” He eats a melon from his bowl. 

“Ey I’m 5’4 spare me you giant.” 

Raven laughs, “love you sis.” 

“Love you too bro. Don’t mess up on your new client, Owen.” I hop on my bike and stop by a fairly new bakery,  **_Sugary Sweet_ ** . Silently, I make my way inside, almost immediately I am greeted by a woman a bit taller than I am but much older, a kind ‘welcome’ to the fairly new place. The place is filled with tons of other college students finishing their work, updating blogs and maybe even some creating music as a hobby, I make my way to the counter and I greet a girl my age with blue eyes and fairly short blonde hair, she smiles at me with delight, I simply order a cup of coffee to wake me up for class, nothing special. It is what I need for today. She hands me my cup of coffee while I pay for my hot drink, the girl looks behind me and waves at the person who seems to be waiting for her turn, I move out of my way and let the girl who is much taller than I am, white hair and orange eyes. She looks at me for a moment before looking at the blonde behind the counter. 

“Thank you.” I softly say before dragging my bike to the campus slowly, sparing my time before the first day of hell. 

**[BirdBoi]**

 

**Me: ayo hitman bang introduces, ‘hit it’, the second audition--**

 

**BirdBoi: Rap**

 

**Me: dance**

 

**BirdBoi: Noraero**

 

**Me: Sangdaebangeui**

 

**BirdBoi: Giseon-eul jeaphae**

 

**Me: c;**

 

**BirdBoi: what do you want sis.**

 

**Me: I don’t wanna go to class. ;c**

 

**BirdBoi: you know mom would want this, lol**

 

**Me: Ik but then again--**

 

**Me: I hate being** **_new_ **

 

**BirdBoi: You’ll end up making a friend like you always do now get off your phone and get to class you got 10 mins til 9.**

 

**Me: okok fine fine I’ll go--- fOR NOW. BAI.**

I put my phone away and I gaze at the building in front of me, I sigh loudly, maybe getting glares from others wondering why someone like me is going to Elralies University, one of the top 5 colleges in the country. I even wonder myself why I’m here, I did earn a scholarship, less payments easier life. I glance at the map and I look for room 1701, first floor-- hallway to the left, door on the right side of the wall from where I’m facing. I walk in the directions I placed for myself and open the door, the room is filled with students all in the same age range as I am. I nod as a greeting with a small smile, the professor greets me with a smile, he seems like a football coach. 

I sit in the seat at the very back, next to a girl with curly hair, in a dress with a denim jacket a shoulder bag for her things, she seems nice. 

“Hello~,” she smiles at me.   
“Oh uh, hello.” I look at her. 

“I’m Camilla, nice to meet you.” 

“Ruby. same here I suppose.” I smile softly. 

The professor taps his black cane on the ground loudly to get our attention,   
“I’m Coach Connoly, welcome to Leadership.” 

My soul leaves my body for a moment before I’m brought back to reality by his cane hitting the ground again. _Social class._ “Simple stuff really, we’ll be visiting other places like high schools or middle schools, speeches once a month. Helps with building self-confidence. _What if my self confidence is so low it reaches the other side of the earth?_ I look down on the table and back at him for a moment.   
“If you can’t handle this class feel free to get a schedule change,” My eyes lighten up for a moment. “Though you’ll have to take it sometime in the four years or no graduating.” He laughs.

_ What a great year this is gonna be.  _

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you have to fall before you fly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated HAHA-- 
> 
> cringe art will come when im done--

_Kmskmskmskmskms._

 

“Basic procedures, greet everyone by the door, say something good that has happened to you in the past 24 hours. If you can’t do any of these things then this is not the class for you. Learn to get out of your comfort zone.” Coach flips through the pages.

 

_Please I’d rather stay in it._

 

“Introduce yourself to everyone in the room at least today, this is an easy class. I expect for all of you to pass.” He walks back to his desk, fumbling with papers and checking if everyone was here.

 

As for me, well. I did introduce myself to Camilla so that counts right? I plug in my earphones while sipping on my coffee right when someone taps on my shoulder, “what do you want.” I blurt out before covering my mouth, “oh gosh I’m sorry I’m just not a social person.”

 

“No no it’s fine~” The girl looks familiar.

 

“What’s your name?” I ask

 

“Shota, this is Yari, but I call her Bubble Gum~” she smiles.

 

“Ruby.” I say softly.

 

“Ooh~ aren’t you the gem from the bakery?” Yari exclaims.   
  
“Gem?”   


“Y’know, a Ruby, eyes and hair like one.” they smile in unison.

 

The bell rings in my ears, _next class._ “Sorry, um… I’ll see you guys soon--” I quickly get up from my seat, along with grabbing my things before rushing to Math. Seeing that the class was on the other side of the damn school. Speed walking tires me out, walking slow will cause me to be late for class. Might as well take a big swig of bleach once I arrive home.

 

_It's the first day and I’m already prepared to leave._

 

On my way there I bump into a girl with booty shorts and a superman shirt on, face caked with makeup and dark brown hair curled to the max. She glares at me for a moment before attempting to trip me, her bag is bedazzled too much to where it can almost blind someone under the sun, “Maine.” is what was on her bag. Her attempts to trip me were stale, as her nike’s barely even got to my foot before I could walk over her foot and continue my speed stroll to class. _Begone T H O T._

 

~ owo ~

 

The math class was pretty quick, so was history. Time flies when I wanna go home. _sigh._

 

I haven’t caught sight of the Maine girl recently, good. Worst case scenario she could be dating one of my friends, talk about a hell hole.

 

At last, the class I had been wanting to attend. Animation and Film class. Digital art, my favorite.

 

_Fuck it's on the fifth floor--_

 

Mind my profanity, I look for the closest elevator and as I see it--

 

**It's.** **F u c k i n g.** **Packed.**

 

Profanity, I apologize. Couldn't contain my anger. I had no other choice but to take the _stairs_. Here I stand on the second floor going towards a flight of stairs, yay exercise. Might have not been a good idea to wear a jacket and flannel…

 

I rush up four flights of stairs, Jesus Christ. I carelessly search for the class, sweating, I eventually find it and collapse on a seat, earning a few stares here and there.

 

“Hey wassup?” A girl with vibrant rainbow hair and a familiar voice sits next to me.

 

“O h, hey….Dan” I chug my water bottle down halfway.

 

“Jokes on you I have a class right below this floor, less exercise easier life dude.” She laughs.

 

“Shush will you, freaking schedule problems” I sigh so loudly people might wonder if there is something wrong with me.

 

A girl with a nicely cut undercut which fits her curly hair comes and sits next to me, waves for a second and turns to sketch on a small notebook. Not a threat, nice.

 

Simple class, we get to use $400 tablets which is sweet, but I could barely pay attention to the directions for I was wanting _F O O D_ . I felt like my insides were eating itself, yes I am hungry 25/8… As for the class it was ok I suppose, I didn’t get to socialize as much as I did in the morning. The people here, well more like young adults, talk freely, expressing their ideas for which they want to animate and who they want to be like when college is over, people who have big dreams that could be impossible to reach, but if they tried hard enough they could pursue those dreams. Maybe even I could pursue my dream as well, just like my brother did, success _needs_ to run in the family. Mom would be proud.

Oh look there’s the lunch bell.

 

“Hey Dan, I’ll be outside by the tree of loneliness I saw back when I had a tour of the school, I’ll catch you there if you drop by.” I grab my bag and this time the elevator isn’t as packed as it was before class, great.

 

The tree surprisingly is a wonderful tree, a willow tree, providing me with enough shade from the hot sun, enough lighting to sketch or draw whatever I wish (even if it’s a comic of me slicing the head off of someone I despise). Titling it the ‘tree of loneliness’ just adds onto the magnificent tree, I sit down under the tree and plug in my earbuds, letting the music take me away from this place. I enjoy music, I listen to it whenever I can, great with food or coffee in my opinion. At the corner of my eye I spot the Shota and the ‘Bubble Gum’ from earlier walking this way.

 

_Wait no I wanted to be alone. Goddamit._

 

“Oh” I take off one earbud, “hello.”

 

“Hi~ Ruby.” Shota takes a seat across from me, same with Yari.

 

“I’m not being rude but, I like being alone and am not very good with communicating with people.” I take a spoonful of rice with the pork I had prepared for myself before leaving the house.

 

“You just talked to us, did you not?” ‘Bubble Gum’ replies.

 

“Well, yeah I did. I’m mainly the shy type, but as you get to know me more I get more and more annoying and then you’ll both regret becoming friends with me.” I take another bite of my food and smile. Yes my mouth is full.

 

“I don’t find you annoying friendo, you’re unique friend.” Dan’s voice comes from behind me and steals my candy (my only candy, and my favorite, sadtimes.) and plops it in her mouth, knowing I’d be pissed but she’s done this a ton of times and I’ve gotten used to it.

 

“Either way, you seem like a nice person, blunt but nice, in a way” Shota says kindly.   
  
“I’m super quiet.” I say

 

“Doesn’t mean I can’t stir up a conversation.” she replies

 

“I hate people.”

 

“Everyone does, but people like me open up to those like you~”

 

“I hate you.”

 

“I know you’re lying~”

 

“F I N E” I shout, ‘I guess I could chill with you guys, I’ll get comfortable soon, I think--” I slouch down the tree and finish my food.

 

“Oh and um what’s your favorite dessert???” Shota asks me.

 

“Um… Red Velvet?” I take a sip of my almost empty waterbottle.

 

“Okay, I’ll keep that in mind. What about you?” She turns to Dan.

 

“Haven’t introduced myself to ye, I’m Danyul, but Dan for short-- and I guess everything. I like food so I can’t really pick a favorite” she smiles.

 

“Ooooh, alright. I’ll call you dandandan” a laugh escapes her mouth.

 

“I can roll with that nickname”

 

The bell rings signaling for lunch to come to an end, I quickly scribbled my number on two strips of paper and toss it to them, “we’ll keep in touch, nice meeting you guys.” I softly say, Dan walking by my side to our next class on the third damn floor. “Ay science.” Dan punches the air in excitement, wow yay science.

 

I just want to go home.

 

~owo~

 

To my surprise, the classes after lunch went by so fast, which is great. I get to go home. I hop on my bike and head towards home sweet home, where I can lay in my bed and have a lazy day.

 

Even though I realize there is still class tomorrow. Sigh.

 

Pedaling at the beat of my music somehow is amusing, the beat just right, not too fast nor too slow. At the driveway of the two story home is occupied by a Honda Interceptor (a motorcycle man), two of them, one in the color or white and the other in black, along with the red Infiniti™.

 

Fuck I forgot I owned a motorbike-- Well too late for that shit, I’ll ride it to school tomorrow.

 

What got my attention was the pink lamborghini in the driveway. Not my problem.

 

I place the keys in the keyhole to the doorway after parking my bike, strangely there was laughing from inside, whatever.   


“Hey bro I’m back from hell, how was the interview with Owen? I bet he did fine--” I look up from untying my shoes.

 

“Oh, hey sis, this is my old friend.” He motions his hand over to the girl, she only gives me a mean glare before turning back to Raven with a shit-eating grin.  

 

“W h a t”

 

“Oh, Ruby this is _Maine.”_ He smiles.

 

“YO WHAT THE FU-”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you have to fall before you fly...

_ I kid you not I choked on my own spit.  _

 

Rather than being completely cliche, I simply kept my cool and waved at her before going to the basement --or rather, the ‘birds nest’ according to Raven-- to pick up where I left off, my simple painting of a sunrise hovering over the mountains, the water reflecting the sky’s colors along with a semi distorted shape of the mountains, pretty painting overall. Raven calls me down from upstairs, with the same giggly bitch voice behind him. 

 

“Sis,” he calls out to me.

 

“Yeah what?” I put on my apron after gathering the acrylic paints I needed for the sky. 

 

“You busy?” he makes his way down the stairs. 

 

“Yeah, finishing my work of art, if you want me to say hi to h e r then I’ll bid her farewell  when she leaves.” I take a sip of water.

 

“Maine says you forcibly pushed her in the hallway this morning on your way to class.” 

 

I spit my water. 

 

“What the hELL?!” I yell at him, “when was I a violent individual?” 

 

“All the time.” he crosses his arms.

 

“You know damn well that I wouldn’t ‘forcibly push’ someone without a reason.” I pull my hair back into a ponytail, putting on my glasses afterward.

 

“True. I mean, she was badly hurt.” 

 

“You make it seem like she’s your girlfriend. Though, friends do care for each other.”

 

“She’s not my girlfriend.” 

 

“And I’m your sister who is telling the truth, I wouldn’t hurt someone without a valid reason. I only bumped into her and she attempted to trip me with her fancy Nikes” NikesI grab a few thick brushes to get me started.

 

“I trust you, but I won’t believe that last statement, it’s clear that you dislike her. You’re an open book Ruby.” he leans back on the wall, placing his hands in his --expensive Gucci jeans-- pockets. 

  
  


“Fine fine, I’ll get back to my art while you can continue chatting with your  _ friend _ . Just know that even though you may get along with her, I won’t.” I smile. 

 

“You will.” he takes a quick look at my painting, “beautiful art as always.” he smiles and walks back upstairs, closing the door shut. 

 

_ He thinks I’ll get along with her. That’s hilarious.  _

 

~ewe~ 

 

**[xxx-xxx-xxxx]**

 

**Unknown: hello?**

 

**Me: who is this?**

 

**Unknown: is this Red Velvet? It’s me, Shota~**

 

**Me: o h**

 

**Me: hello-- o/**

 

I change her contact name to something more suitable.

 

**[Chocolatiere]**

 

**Chocolatiere: you busy?**

 

**Me: yeah, finishing a simple painting. Why?**

 

**Chocolatiere: oh, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to come over to the bakery to chill with me, Dandan, and Bubble Gum.**

 

**Me: but wait.** **_Red Velvet?_ **

 

**Chocolatiere: I give people nicknames, since your favorite cake is red velvet, I’ll call you that from now on pwp;;**

 

**Me: oooooo**

 

**Me: cute nickname. OKAI.**

 

**Me: I’ll drop by the cafe since I don’t feel like being at home right now.**

 

**Chocolatiere: okie, I’ll see you there Red Velvet pwp/**

 

~ewe~

 

I hop on my motorbike (the black Honda Interceptor) and ride my way to Sugary Sweet, letting the wind blow through my hair which I had taken off the ponytail I had on before barely even touching the darn canvas. The motorbike, however, is 10x faster than my bike. The ride to the bakery takes less than 5 minutes. The bakery is filled with a few students as always, going about their daily business, even some with homework or some shit. Homework on the first day. Haha. 

 

I open the door to the bakery and the chime rings a sweet tone, I hadn’t noticed it until now. The vibes of the cafe are different than from earlier, it’s much more peaceful. I sigh, passing by a couple of fourth years and third years including one study group, I make my way towards the front counter, wooden bottom with marble on top, on the side is a glass display to place a variety of desserts based on the sweetness level. I greet the guy behind the counter, appearing to be about a year younger but a few centimeters taller, seeing that I’m 163. 

 

“Regular white coffee with extra sugar, please. Medium.” I say softly but loud enough for him to hear.

 

“Mhm yes, may I get a name?” He smiles me an eye smile. 

 

“Ruby.” 

 

He looks at me for a moment before going over to the back to prepare my coffee, I watch as he fumbles with the vintage coffee maker, making the perfect cup of black coffee before adding in the vanilla creamer with 5 teaspoons of sugar. All is placed into a cup with floral designs in the color of baby blue but a white background, black lid to complement the colors a little bit. He had forgotten to write my name so he just carefully carried my cup and wrote a simple cursive ‘Ruby’, afterward he handed me the cup. I nodded as a sign to say thank you, but before I could take a step back from the counter he grabbed my hand and ushered for me to go to the back-back. (like the back room or something like that, whatever you wish to imagine.)

 

“I apologize, Ariel wanted you to come over here.” he opens the door and motions for me to go inside. I glance at the average sized room that possibly looks better than mine or Raven’s bedroom, beautifully decorated walls matching the oak floor, and vintage furniture --the good stuff--, it looks as beautiful as it does outside. 

 

“Red Velvet, over here~” I hear a familiar voice calling to me from the open dining area. I quickly follow her voice only to be lead into the dining room connected to the kitchen, they all are spread out through the kitchen island, granite counters with white cabinets and of course the sink with those fancy looking faucets. 

“Nice place.” I look around. 

 

“We make our cakes by hand, just us as a family including my cousin Peiwei.” she laughs.

 

“It’s  **Pei** .” 

 

I softly whisper, “Pei Pei to the Wei Wei.” 

 

We all laugh. 

 

“Yeah yeah make fun of my name, at least I’m not the one who nicknames her friends after a selection of FOODS.” 

 

“So mean,” (>:U) She grunts playfully “I mean, they are cute nicknames.” 

 

“I agree.” Yari nods. 

 

“Fren, come sit.” Dan waves her hand over and taps the seat next to her, I walk towards the bar chair and sit (obviously). 

 

We chat about simple things, the people we know, what our hobbies are. We all end up getting to know each other more and we become a bit closer towards each other, everything felt right in the world, almost as if this was the safe haven. I had almost forgotten about my ‘mini’ fight with my brother, haven’t talked to him that way in a while, not like I wanted to… I felt safe here, away from the outside world and instead with my friends.   

 

It should always be this way. 

 

“Wanna walk around the city? Maybe look at some games, art stores, clothing shops--” 

 

“Candy store.” Shota cuts me off. 

 

I laugh, “after these few things, It’ll be fun~,” I say. 

 

~ewe~

 

We stop by an outlet known as “La Centera” (La- Sen-tera. Not la-KEN-tera), a plain outlet with great sales, once went here with Raven and bought ten bags worth of good clothes from our favorite shops. 

 

Speaking of Raven, I wonder how he’s doing. 

 

I shake my head, dragging the group towards the outlets of clothes, shoes,  _ food _ (the food court, if you were wondering.) and other stuff that should cost $100, but instead $50. I look over to see that Dan had disappeared into Hot Topic, as for me of course, Hollister. We all go our separate ways, agreeing to meet in the food court at 7 pm which is in four hours. 

 

I skim through the clothes in Old Navy, some regular T-shirts here and there but not really fitting my style, in my hands were a pair of black ripped jeans and a black button up. I do pick up a plain white hoodie a size larger than what I normally wear, what I was really looking for where art clothes, clothes I’m able to get mess on, I pick up another white hoodie but in my size. 

 

In GAP, I was particularly looking for another sweater, none of them caught my eye aside from one knitted black sweater with a hood (I take a liking to black clothing a lot, no I’m not emo.). I pick up a grey fedora and a pair of plain sunglasses, making my way to the counter I check out my items. 

 

“Red Velvet~!” A voice calls out to me.

 

I turn to see Shota holding bags of candy. (not even a bag with clothes in it, just,  **candy.** )

 

“Do you want diabetes?” I ask jokingly.

 

“Nono, I plan to eat this little by little, not in one go.” She pops a lollipop into her mouth, “I don’t plan on sharing either unless it’s the caek, wait no not the cake, if I’m forced to share then I’ll share.” 

 

I look at her for a moment. 

 

“Here Red Velvet. Have a lolli.” She unwraps a blue raspberry flavored lollipop, “not that loli, a Lolli lolli.” The lollipop is placed in my mouth. 

 

“Mmm, good stuff.” I smile. “I’ll go across the street and look at some games while the rest is out.” 

 

“Oh, I’ll go with you since I don’t really have anything else to look at besides sweets.” 

 

I find myself in front of a popular game shop that goes by the name of  “Trivan”, sounds more like a casual name from ancient Greek in a way. What it really is, is a shop filled with games and also a game company, where only two males design their own games with very few employees.

 

We enter the shop filled with tons of gamers waiting for their newest release of “No More Dream”, it’s the story of a young child with dreams of his own but later losing those dreams because of criticism. So the boy searches in his little ‘dreamland’ which is really filled with his nightmares. 

Aside from the new game release, I was really looking for Tekken 7 and Tag Tournament. I quickly find the games and make my way towards the counter, I saw Shota looking at one of their games, “sugar rush” It’s just a casual racing game, collecting candies in place of bonuses. The guy at the counter had hair over his eyes but I was able to see his eyes a bit, in the color of dark shade of teal, hair in the color of silver with the hair from the nape in the same shade of his eyes.

 

Thing is, he was one of the game designers.

 

“More like main game designers.” He said. 

 

“Did I say that out loud?” I asked.

 

“Yes, Ruby.” 

 

“No one asked you, Delo.” I teased. 

 

Delo, old friends from middle school, close to best friend. We bicker a lot, but never really a full fight. 

 

“Anyway, I’d like to pay for these please.” I placed the two games on the counter, “and a forced haircut for you…” I murmured. 

 

“What?” He had Tekken 7 hovering over the scanner while glaring at me. 

 

“Nothing nothing, So how is life?” 

 

“Shit.” 

 

“Reasonable.” I sigh. 

 

He checks out the games and I pay a full $90, Jesus these games are expensive. 

 

“I’ll give you a tip for a little one inch cut for your bangs.” I place down $10. 

 

“Free money for food, nice.” He snatches the money from the counter and places the games in a  plastic bag.

 

“Wow thanks for taking my money, then again, I’m used to lending you money.” I take the bag and wave goodbye “I’ll see you tomorrow in art I guess, see you soon Delo.” 

 

“Same.” He waves. 

 

He looks depressed, but he really is a nice guy. 

 

Shota was already outside waiting for me with the others, “I just realized I had to go.” I laughed. 

 

“Aww, but we were about to have dinner together at a nearby restaurant.” Dan fake sobs.

 

“I think I should have dinner with my brother instead, I have to apologize for something.” 

 

“Brother-sister bonding how cute.” Yari comments. 

 

I hop on my motorbike, “I’ll catch you guys at school tomorrow, yeah?” 

 

“Yeah,” they say in sync. 

 

I turn on the bike and make my way home. 

  
  


~owo~

 

The neighborhood is lit dimly with barely anyone even walking around the park near my home.

 

It’s only 8. 

 

The pink Lamborghini had disappeared from earlier, which means she’s gone. I had my bags of clothes in both handles of the bike which didn’t seem to be a great idea, I had no other choice. The lamps outside our garage were off for an odd reason, not even the light at the front door. I hop off my bike and pick up my keys to press a button attached to the chain of the keys I had which opens the garage, it opens loudly. I park my bike inside the garage and slowly make my way towards the door in the garage only to just unlock it and head on inside. 

 

Why am I nervous? 

 

I unlock the door and press the button next to the door in the garage to close it, I walk inside, taking my shoes off. Raven was sitting on the couch, sleeping. He had piles of paper in front of his desk, he hadn’t even changed to his pajamas. I laugh. 

 

A sketch caught my eye though. 

 

It appeared to be a figure with red hair with a plain black dress on with converse, somewhat me. There was also a sketch of a regular model with a yellow dress with a thin ribbon wrapped around the waist, no shoes planned out yet though. 

 

I sighed and placed the grey fedora on his head with a note on top. 

  
  
  


_ “Sorry for what I had said earlier, Let’s not fight again.  _

_ And here’s a fedora, for forgiveness… _

 

_ Sis le beloved, _

_ Ruby”  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> k so art is on Tumblr as always, It won't necessarily be here BUT that's a good thing for you guys since you don't have to bleach your eyes after the story since my art is pure t r a s h.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes you have to fall before you fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forget this i don need notes ENJOY THE STORY

_ “Yes, pour it on the rice, carefully..”  _

 

_ “Like this?”  _

 

_ “Mhm~”  _

 

_ “No! It's spilling!” _

 

_ “Ah, don’t worry. I'm sure your brother will help clean up with you.”  _

 

_ “What about you?” _

 

_ “Mommy needs to rest.”  _

 

~uwu~

 

“Ruby.”

 

I jerk my head to the left only to lock eyes with my brother. Fedora hat and all. 

 

“Why are you looking at me that way?” I ask.

 

He doesn't answer, instead, he makes his way towards the island and sits there, waiting. I turn my head back around and place the omelet on top of the shaped rice, using the spoon carefully I lightly cut along the middle of the omelet, letting it fall around the rice and covering it with egg. 

 

“Put some pepper on it, like how mom would,” he says quietly. 

 

“Was going to.” I sprinkle a bit of pepper on the food, a tiny hint of salt on my plate. 

 

I place the food on the counter and slide it over to Raven and he hands me a spoon. I situate myself next to him while we eat quietly. 

 

“Tastes like how she would cook it.” He smiles. 

 

“Right… It's the only thing I'm ever good at making at least, Mom’s Omurice is great.” 

 

He wipes the tear that had rolled down my cheek. “Ah, didn't notice it.” I murmur.

 

“Still miss her?” 

 

“It's been a year and not a day goes by without something reminding me of mom.” 

 

“Same here,” he nods. “But we shouldn’t let this type of thing hold us down, we’re still here at least. Mom wouldn’t like it if we were mourning at this very moment.” 

 

Raven removes the fedora from his head and plops it on top of my head, “I forgive you, by the way.” he pushes the fedora down, covering my eyesight. 

 

“Jeez what a pain,” I laugh. “Ruining my nice hair that I prepared for the day.” 

 

“It’s nappy.” 

 

“AYE.” 

 

I stand up and push him lightly. The chair rocks a bit, almost tipping too far to fall. 

 

“I could have DIED.” 

 

“nAH MAN.” I shrug. 

 

“Go to bed, ya squirrel.(=3=)” he shooes me away. 

 

I mutter a quick ‘fine’ as I make my way up the stairs and into my room. The bed hadn’t even been fixed yet since this morning, I could smell the victoria secret perfume.  _ She was in here. _ I didn’t bother worrying, I’m being judgemental overlooks when I myself am insecure on what I look like and how people would see me. I change out of my clothes and into my pajamas which felt much better than a pair of skinny jeans and three layers of shirts on. 

 

I lay my head on my pillow, looking up at the ceiling.

 

And I sang.  

 

_ At last, I grabbed the mirage and it became reality _

 

_ The desert I was once afraid of became that sea by our blood, sweat, and tears _

 

_ But what are these fears among all the happiness _

 

_ We all know too well this place was originally a desert _

 

I was sobbing. I didn’t know why, but I was sobbing. 

 

Silently. 

 

“God…” I rolled over to the side, I breathe. “I need to stop doing this.” I grab a tissue. 

 

~u-u~ 

 

“Ooh, are you cooking toast~? With strawberry jam?” 

 

“Yeah, so when is class?” he asks, grabbing the jar from the cabinet. 

 

“In maybe 2 hours, first thing is Leadership since well… It’s a semester class.” I run my fingers through my hair. 

 

Raven places a plate of toast in front of me and he slides the jar of Jam and the butter across the table with a butter knife. I cover both sides of the bread with butter and jam, the taste is what you would think it was. Delicious. 

 

“So anyway, anything interesting on the first day aside from you know what?”

 

I finish chewing and wipe my mouth a bit, “hmm, two new friends at least, ran into Delo while I went to his shop,” I take another bite, “and I got to taste the sweets in the new bakery close by.” 

 

“Sugary Sweet? The one that sells sweets for a cheap price but are all homemade and is one of the most popular bakeries out there?” He leans forward. 

 

“Yes, and turns out my new friend, Shota, is one of the owners.” I smirk, “which leads to DISCOUNTS!” 

 

“Nice.” he nods. “Is she nice?” 

 

“Interested in a college student all of a sudden???” I wiggle my eyebrows. 

 

“I’M NOT.” 

 

“ohoHO. I’m kidding, but yes she’s really nice and easy to get along with, surprising not a lot of people know her already. Very friendly girl.” I smile. 

 

“So anyway,” I take a sip of water. “Want to come with me to the bakery after my fourth class?” 

 

“What time?” he grabs his blazer and puts it on. 

 

I stop for a moment and finish my toast, from what I remember my classes are about an hour or two. Longtime gaps between each class ranging from an hour to maybe four. 

 

I finish off the last of my glass of water and place it in the sink, “I think about around...Lunch? We could eat out there, just meet me in my world history class since that is the class I’m attending before lunch.” I put on my silver Swatch™ watch. Raven grabs his comb and fixes his hair into the style he would want it to be in. “you could always just-- use your fingers-” I mutter.

 

“Hm?” He turns to look at me and I shrug. “I’ll come to pick you up then, we can ride on our motorbikes or in my car on the way there. What room by the way?” 

 

“1330.” 

~owo~

 

God the hallway is the worst place to be any time of the day. 

 

Oh my god the PDA, n o p e. 

 

The hallway was extremely packed, I even bumped into this brunette when I caught sight of an emptier hallway. “Watch it.” I snap, wasn’t in the mood for this. 

 

Alas, I finally found room 2333 in two minutes which felt like a century. I walk into the classroom and I first saw Delo and Dan. “sup.” I walk up to them and situate myself in the empty chair. They return the greeting with a nod. 

 

There aren’t a lot of kids in the class, either that or I’m just early. Half of the room appears to have windows for natural lighting, it's more spacious than regular classrooms, even a little area outside where students can sit and draw underneath the sun. Which seems like a bad time if you were out there with a sweater trying to look cute and all. As a few quick minutes pass the class is not even full, and the bell had already rung. Art class merely only has about 20 students, as I look around to familiarize the room the Art instructor comes in. 

 

She had a flowing yellow dress with a matching string to go around the waist, light green hair and matching eyes. Almost like a walking emerald. She looked to be in about her early 20s which were pretty young for an art instructor for a school that has probably been here longer than she has. 

 

“Good morning~” She grabs a piece of chalk and scribbles her name on the board, “I am your Art instructor, Vimi Viorrent Ataku. We could cut the formalities and just stick to calling me by my first name since, well, I like it more.” She erases her middle and first name and leaves out ‘Vimi’, it’s a cute name. 

 

She holds her hands together and announces briefly, “okay, so today we will simply draw whatever we wish during this class, just make it college-worthy, no dicks, vagina, sex, or anything like that or out of the class you go~.” she’s smiling so innocently it’s almost hard to tell if she’s joking or not. 

 

“Great second day,” Delo returns to our table with paper, Dan starts drawing immediately. 

 

“Yeah, I hope this day goes by fast, so when is lunch?” I spurt. 

 

“After three classes.” A breath travels down my neck.

 

“Holy shi-” my mouth is covered by soft hands and an innocent, angelic smile. 

She mouths a quick ‘no’ and continues to smile while Dan and Delo --who have ignored me completely-- start sketching on the paper they had gotten. 

 

Oh, I forgot to mention that the angelic smile belonged to Vimi.

 

I nod repeatedly and she smiles again and leaves without another word, is this class going to be fun or just plain creepy? I shake off the worry and start sketching on the paper. 

 

~owo~

 

The hallways are loud, as they should be. As for me well, I have my earbuds in. Cancelling out the noise. World History really took a toll on me when the professor announced to have an eight-page essay written about the country you were assigned to. 

 

The three classes after art didn’t take very long, I was able to pass time by sleeping through class, none of them cared anyway. Blasting MIC Drop through my ears, I make my way through the crowded hallway with college students willing to pass and others maybe not so much. The brunette I bumped into passes by me and smiles sweetly and waves. I return the wave and strap on a fake smile. 

 

I turn up the music. 

 

The song switched to ‘Sea’, it’s a calming song that doesn’t need much of a description. I picture the image of me and my brother dancing around our mom and standing on her toes while she teaches us how to dance. 

 

_ “Momma!! Hasn’t Raven danced with you long enough, it’s my turn!”  _

 

_ They continue to dance around me while humming the tone of the song, the song comes to a soft stop and mother ends up coughing a bit a few seconds after the song.  _

 

_ “Mom… are you alright?” 8-year-old Raven looks up at her.  _

 

_ “Yes sweetie I’m fine, you two go play in the backyard with Jet.” She wipes her mouth with her sleeve that had now been stained with red.  _

 

“Hey Raven what’s up?” I raise my hand slightly when I reach the front of the building.

 

He checks his watch, “took you long enough, I’m on break so I put Alin in charge of the place while we go have lunch, I hope he doesn’t plan anything..” Raven replies a little coldly. His shoulders are tense. 

 

“Sure..” 

 

“What’s the place called again? Sugar Sweat?” He squints his eyes and moves his phone closer to his face. 

 

“First of all, it’s **Sugary Sweet** , did you forget already? Second of all, you didn’t pick me up by my classroom so I’m assuming you couldn’t find it or don’t want to. And finally,” I place my hand on his wrist and move it back, moving the phone away from his face. “I’ll buy you glasses next time we do ‘bro and sis bonding day’ okay? You need them.” I smile.

 

“Shut up.” He laughs.

 

“You’re going to get to meet my friends~” 

 

“But aren’t they young?” 

 

I scoff, “yes but they’re my age so only two-year difference.” 

 

“Alri-“

 

“You do need friends anyway.” 

 

“AYE.” 

 

Raven pushes me lightly but I return with a harder push, causing him to fall over. 

 

I laughed so loudly you could have mistaken me for someone insane. 

 

“Ruby~!!” A sweet, angelic voice calls my name, almost sounding like it came from the heavens. 

 

I turn around quickly to see a sweet woman with light green hair. 

 

It was Vimi. 

 

“You forgot your sketch from this morning, I thought bringing this to you would be my way of apologizing for scaring you so suddenly during class.” She hands me my drawing. “I must say I found it very impressive, you didn’t seem like someone who can draw.”

 

“‘ScUSE me?” I blink twice.

 

“Ah, nothing~ where are you headed?”

 

“Sugary Sweet,” I mutter. 

 

“Ah, I’m headed there too, grabbing lunch and dessert  for today.” Vimi smiles so sweetly it’s kinda scary. 

 

Vimi just now notices Raven on the floor, fixing his ‘perfect’ hair, she walks over to him and holds out her hand. 

 

“Didn’t see you, what’s your name?” 

 

“Qrowe, Raven Qrowe.” He grabs her hand and she pulls him up with one arm. 

 

“Ooh, Ruby’s brother?” 

 

“Yes.” He smiles softly.

 

“I’m Ataku Vimi~ nice to make your acquaintance. ” her eyes are glittering they could almost blind me. 

 

“Agreed.” His eyes are glittering too what the hell. 

 

I stand in front of them, pausing my music for a bit and listening. 

 

Their hands were still locked in their somewhat handshake and ‘here let me help you up’. 

 

“SO ANYWAY,” I yell abruptly, they both pull their hands away and look at me, I swear I could see diamonds in their eyes. 

 

“Would you like to come with us, Miss Ata- I mean, Vimi?” I ask kindly. 

 

“I have to meet with the other professors, I’m sorry but I’ll join you next time if you wish-“

 

“That would be great.” Raven cuts her off. 

 

I smiled widely, Raven then looks at me right after he notices. I slap the smile off my face and stare at him with a blank expression. 

 

We break contact and I turn to Vimi, “Yes, a next time would be nice. We’ll see you soon, yeah?” 

 

She nods. “If you feel the need to contact me, feel free to use my number or email on the school website.” She smiles again and leaves. 

 

Raven and I walk towards the car in silence, I accidentally snort. 

 

“What?” 

 

“You like my art professor?” I smirk.

 

“What the hell? I only just met Vimi, yes she is quite be- pretty but I don’t take any slight liking to her.” He unlocks the car, I open the trunk and shove my bags in there. 

 

“You change to princely language which is more formal than your regular formal speak to your clients when you talk to people you ‘take a liking to’ “ I close the trunk. 

 

“Whatever, get in the car ya squirrel.” He laughs. 

 

His ears were bright red. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> w0w you withstood this cringe worthy work-- 
> 
> cringe art by me ofc, you have permission to cRINGE.


End file.
